gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Redemption/Characters/B
Baiken *Main page *Weapon: Odachi and Chained Claws *Weapon name: Volcano Rose & Incandescent Poppy *Alignment: Good *Story: her soul has become irreversibly half demon because Soul Edge, now she wants to destroy Soul Embrace because her desire is that the world be peace and serenity. Baneo *Image *Birthplace: Lisbon, Portuguese Empire *Birthdate: August 8 *Gender: Male *Age: 26 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Sabre *Weapon name: Sentença Maldita *Alignment: Evil *Story: he is a member of the Cervantes's pirate crew. Bangoo *Main page *Birthplace: New World *Birthdate: November 16 *Gender: Male *Age: 16 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Giant Mace *Weapon name: Apocalypse *Alignment: Good *Story: a native little boy, Rock's adoptive son, orphans whose parents died in a tribal warfare, his aim is to destroy Fygul Cestemus but he is hindered by Plagus. Basara *Main page *Weapon: Big Chained Shuriken *Weapon name: Togabitogoroshi *Alignment: Evil *Story: a reborn slave of a woman-shape demon, Issa, who uses his slave to become powerful. Issa, killed three times by Nightmare and than reborn, wants that Basara gets Soul Embrace to be omnipotent to revenge himself. Basara is so manipulated by the demon that has shrunk to the point of being a puppet of Issa, he has lost all power of decision. Batsere *Image *Birthplace: Hakata, Japan *Birthdate: January 3 *Gender: Male *Age: 25 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Big Chained Shuriken *Weapon name: Hebi Nurunuru *Alignment: Evil *Story: he was a slave to Issa, woman-shape demon, who manipulated so that he could not understand and will, but was freed by Gingitsune, a demon, for who Batsere executes his commands willingly. He hopes that with the triumph of his new mistress he can enjoy the privileges of being ruthless. Bayhou *Main page *Weapon: Claws (x2) *Weapon name: Xielínlín de Xue *Alignment: Evil *Story: humanoid ape student of Fo Fai, he helps his master to take possession of Soul Embrace. Bianhuren *Image *Birthplace: Hohhot, Ming Empire *Birthdate: March 7 *Gender: Male *Age: 6 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Big Metal Rod *Weapon name: Perpetual Scepter *Alignment: Good *Story: Bianhuren in Chinese means defender, he is Kune Ja Hu Meka's pet who belongs to Yellow Turbans, a Chinese tribe residents in Hohhot. Both are part of the Yellow Turbans' king's army, Jen Yan, which is constantly fighting with the army of the descendants of the Huns led by Moke. Bidziil *Image *Birthplace: New World *Birthdate: April 5 *Gender: Male *Age: 26 *Bloody type: A *Weapon: Tomahawk (x2) *Weapon name: Dark Grey Crow *Alignment: Good *Story: this native man with his youger brother Qochata has ran in Europe to destroy Soul Embrace because if it fall into the hands of a very bad shaman of their tribe he could destroy the whole New World. Biran *Main page *Full name: Biran Ronso *Weapon: Partisan *Weapon name: Zilophantus *Alignment: Good *Story: the species of Ronso is cruelly persecuted by Nightmare, considered impure by him, and he is exterminating these creatures increasingly. Biran is a Ronso and his aim, with Garik, is destroing Nightmare and end the slaughter of her similar. Bongchol *Image *Birthplace: Jirisan, Korea *Birthdate: January 13 *Gender: Male *Age: 35 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Samindo *Weapon name: Agmaui Geom-Eun Saeg *Alignment: Evil *Story: Nightmare's henchman, his boss ordered him to recover the sixty-four weapons of the ether, protected by Eun Hee, to increase Soul Embrace power. Bridget *Main Page *Weapon: Bladed Yo-Yo *Weapon name: Roger *Alignment: Good *Story: madly in love with Trinity, his aim is defeating Nightmare and destroying Soul Embrace because the Azure Knight aims to get all six-teen Sacred Talisman to obtain to Soul Embrace the absolute power and in her heart lies the essence of the Holiness Talisman and she wants to defend it with its protector Sypha. Category:Characters